1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing apparatus which washes a head portion of a depilation apparatus such as an electric shaver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing apparatus for washing a head portion of a depilation apparatus such as an electric shaver comprises a tray which contains a head portion of the electric shaver or the like, and washes the head portion by circulating a washing fluid between the and a washing fluid tank by a pump. While washing the head portion, the pump supplies the washing fluid to the tray from the tank through a supplying path and returns the washing fluid from the tray through an exhausting path.
A conventional washing apparatus shown in Japanese Patent No. 3,652,393 comprises a tray, a washing fluid tank disposed below the tray and an overflow prevention unit which is provided to enclose the tray and returns the washing fluid overflowing the tray to the tank. An exhausting pipe through which the washing fluid is exhausted is provided on a bottom ob the tray, but the exhausting pipe is closed while washing the head portion of the electric shaver. On the other hand, the washing fluid is continually supplied from the tank to the tray, so that the washing fluid which overflows a side wall of the tray returns to the tank through the overflow prevention unit.
When the washing fluid is provided just below the tray and the overflow prevention unit, the configuration of the washing apparatus becomes simple, but the relations between relative positions of the tray, the overflow prevention unit and the washing fluid tank are limited, and thus design freedom becomes smaller. In addition, the dirty washing fluid including beard chips directly flows into the washing fluid tank so that deterioration of the washing fluid is significant. Moreover, if it is tried to provide a filter between the exhaust pipe provided on the bottom of the tray and the overflow prevention unit and the washing fluid tank to prevent the deterioration of the washing fluid, it causes the upsizing of the apparatus. Furthermore, when the washing fluid tank is provided at a position other than just below the tray and the overflow prevention unit, it is necessary to couple the exhaust pipe provided on the bottom of the tray and the overflow prevention unit at any position and to connect the coupling portion and the washing fluid tank by inflected pipe arrangement, and thus, flowability of the washing fluid becomes worse due to resistance of the pipe arrangement. Therefore, power of the pump must be increased which causes upsizing and cost rising of the apparatus.